Reales problemas
by Joss and Annie Stories
Summary: Tres paises en guerra. dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jovenes para vencer un enemigo comun. ¿que sucedera si ellos tienen otros planes? Summary completo dentro...
1. prologo:un conflicto familiar

**Disclaimer: los peronajes son de stephanie meyer yo solo hice la historia**

**Summary:tres paises en guerra. dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jovenes para vencer un enemigo comun. ¿que sucedera si ellos tienen otros planes?

* * *

**

Prologo

(narrador pov)

El corazón de Elizabeth es capaz de amar a charles casi con devosion, pero esta casada con Edward Masen, a quien también ama pero con una magnitud menor, y todo es mas complicado ya que los tres son monarcas.

Elizabeth y su esposo tuvieron un hijo llamado Edward, igual que su padre, pero tiempo después ella vuelve a quedar embarazada, nada mas que esa pequeña criatura es hija de charles. La pobre Elizabeth muere al dar luz a su amada hija, mientras Edward padre se da cuenta de su engaño al ver los ojos de la pequeña Renesmee, quien, a diferencia de los ojos esmeralda de Elizabeth o las pupilas azules de Edward, eran cafés, pero de un celestial café achocolatado.

Poco después de la muerte de Elizabeth, se desata una guerra entre los monarcas Charles y Edward a escondidas de sus familias, donde Charles queda vencedor dejando el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue el esposo de su amor. El huye con su pequeña en brazos, mientras que, el deja huérfano a Edward hijo, él se va a vivir con sus tíos los Cullen, quienes lo aceptan con los brazos abiertos, ellos también son grandes reyes y ya tenían una hija: Alice, pero la pobre Esme Cullen ya no pudo volver a tener mas hijos.

Y sin embargo, parecía que la vida de Charles no podía ir mejor.

El estaba casado desde el inicio, incluso antes de conocer a Elizabeth, con una bellísima princesa mejor conocida como Renee. Ellos, al poco tiempo de casados tuvieron a su primer hijo nombrado Emmett en honor a un tátara abuelo reconocido, y años mas tarde nació Isabella quien es dos años menor que el príncipe Edward hijo. Unos tres años después, sucedió que cierto dia llego Charles con una diminuta y preciosa bebe a quien le dejo su nombre original. Obviamente todos sospecharon desde un inicio sobre la pequeña adoptada pero Charles les mintió diciendo que ella le cautivo y que decidió adoptarla así como así y nadie dudo de su palabra.

Pero mientras todo ese embrollo sucedía en los reinos Forks (de Charles) y Volterra (de Edward) había un reinito ajeno a todo eso pero no por mucho tiempo: la Push.

La Push era un lugar donde el rey se llamaba William pero todos le decían de cariño Billy. El tenia un hijo llamado Jacob, quien era un año mayor que la princesa Isabella. La verdad, nadie se acordaba el como La Push se había metido en la guerra entre Forks y Volterra con excepción a los miembros de la familia real.

Todos los príncipes y princesa crecieron y salieron de sus capullos para convertirse en audaces y guapos monarcas, y finas y hermosas princesas. ¿una mala decisión de sus padres en el pasado les cobrara venganza? ¿y que hay de sus futuras propias decisiones?, creo que eso el tiempo nos lo revelara…

* * *

H**ola chavas!**

**Bueno, pues creo que Joccee ya les hablo algo sobre mi, quiero decirles que este proyecto es algo muy importante para mi ya que es mi primera historia y aunque digan que soy exigente les pido dos minutitos de su tiempo cada que acaben de leer un capi ya que su opinión es muy importante.**

**Si quieren que les actualicemos en menos de una semana al menos pedimos de 20 a 30 reviws, x fas, su opinión es muyyyy importante.**


	2. El comienzo de los problemas

**EL COMIENZO DE TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS.**

La guerra es un infierno.

Mi pueblo, mi país, la cuna que me arrullo en mi infancia. Siempre en guerra.

Dicen que pronto venceremos, aún no se cual es el plan, y eso que soy de las primeras que se enteran, no por chismosa, mas bien por mi lugar en todo esto, así es, soy una princesa.

De seguro el plan implica el precio de más vidas y más sangre derramada. Siempre es igual…. O tal vez no….

-princesa, su padre le llama- dijo un guardia de seguridad con una pequeña reverencia, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-enseguida voy-conteste.

Cuando llegue a donde mi padre, el rey charles, me sorprendí con lo que mis ojos admiraron, mi padre, madre y hermano reunidos.

Por desgracia mi hermanita querida, Renesmee, no estaba en el castillo, debido a un viaje de cumpleaños que le regalo mi padre. Por suerte la vería este viernes, en el reino de la Push. ¿a que vamos? La verdad… aun no lo se, pero al parecer estoy por descubrirlo.

-hola padre, madre. ¡que bueno verte Emmett!

-igualmente hermanita. Contesto mi hermano oso desde la esquina de la habitación.

-hija, quería decirte que el viaje a la Push, será adelantado para mañana-dijo al fin mi padre.

-¿tan pronto? No me dará tiempo de empacar mis co….

-deja que las sirvientas se encarguen de eso- me interrumpió mi madre.

- esta bien,-dije con un suspiro(me gustaba empacar mis cosas para saber que llevaba, no es que no confíe de las sirvientas, solamente es que así me gusta-si me permiten, quisiera retirarme…

-¿sin saber el motivo del viaje?-me interrumpió mi padre.

-de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es?-dije con nerviosismo de su respuesta.

-como recordaras, la uniones una forma de dos jóvenes príncipes es una unión muy fuerte ya que no solo implica el alma de los jóvenes, sino también la unión de sus creimos que la unión de tu hermano con la princesa de Phoenix, Rosalie hale, fue en vano, ya que los resultados en la guerra fueron casi nulos.

-¿y que tengo que ver yo en todo este embrollo con la esposa de Emmett?

-¿me dejas continuar?

Asentí

-bueno, como decía, esta vez estamos planeando una unión con un país tan fuerte como Volterra, y ahí es donde entras tu Isabella, en dos semanas te casaras con el príncipe Jacob Black, para así formar la unión mas fuerte de toda la historia, y con ello derrotar a Volterra será un simple juego de niños.

-¡¿Qué? Padre, ni siquiera se como es el tal Jacob, ¿Cómo quieres que me case con el si ni lo conozco?

-¿pues que crees que harás estas dos semanas niña?, ¿jugar cartas?

-padre por favor, no lo hagas- suplique al borde de las lagrimas

-al menos dale otra semana, tu sabes, para conocerse aun mejor-propuso Emmett.

-de acuerdo- dijo un muy enojado Charlie.

-hijos, nos dejan a su padre y a mi hablar a solas-Emmett y yo solo asentimos cabizbajos.

Saliendo de la habitación, le pedí a Emmett que me acompañara al comedor (la verdad es que hace rato que tenia hambre). Al llegar no aguante mas y rompí el incomodo silencio.

-sinceramente no me parece justo. Cuando tu y Rosalie se iban a casar les dio tres meses, ¿Cómo puede darme solo dos seman….

-tres-corrigio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-y lo peor es que esa razón desata otras mas que me hacen odiar este compromiso.

-¿Cuáles?

-pues por que no me avisaron con tiempo, apenas cumpliré 16 en cuatro días, pero sobretodo por que no lo amo, ni lo conozco, ni si quiera había oído habar de el.

-solo te pido que recuerdes una cosa bella- dijo con el diminutivo que le inventamos a mi nombre.

-¿Cuál?

-si te llega a hacer un solo rasguño…avísame para que pueda matarlo- dijo con una mirada fría y amenazante.

-gracias Emmett- lo abrasé con el corazón en mis palabras.

…...

Después de un rato (y de un delicioso pastel de chocolate), decidi que era lo suficientemente tarde como para irme a dormir.

Tras haberme duchado y cambiado, me encontraba en mi cama viendo la luz de la luna colarse por mi ventana hacia mi cuarto mientras yo pensaba como seria mi vida a partir de mañana, lejos del castillo, de mi hermano e incluso lejos de mi padre,(aun siendo una persona fría sus cuarenta y tantos de edad, no cambiaba el hacho de que el es mi padre).

Ni en mis sueños dejaba de pensar ya que me encontré contemplando los distintos tipos de escenarios que podría tener mi vida en un futuro, pero de repente ante mi apareció una hermosa cara con lo ojos mas bellos del mundo de un color esmeralda que te quita el aliento, unos labios bien definidos de un delicioso color rosa, la nariz era simple y sencillamente perfecta, sus pómulos eran altos, sus pestañas eran larguísimas y ondeadas, mientras su cabello era de un divino color cobrizo que le daba un toque de majestuosidad. El era el ser mas hermoso que hallan contemplado mis ojos, como un ángel, pero se veía triste, me dieron unas tremendas ganas de mover sus labios de tal forma que mostraran una sonrisa.

Seria el mejor sueño de mi vida, de no ser que el ángel estaba triste.

* * *

**Hola! Que tal?**

**Horita no hay muchas cosas interesantes pero ya verán como en un par de capis ya comienza lo interesante, y es que si no lo pongo todo estaría muy confuso en el futuro.**

**By: Annie'**


	3. muerte inesperada

**Disclaimer: los peronajes son de stephanie meyer yo solo hice la historia**

**Summary: ****tres paises en guerra. dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jovenes para vencer un enemigo comun. ¿que sucedera si ellos tienen otros planes?**

…_._

_Hola!_

_Disculpen la demora, es que han dejado tarea a morir….jeje_

_Que les ha parecido la historia?_

_Espero que hasta el momento haya sido de su gusto chavas._

_Besooss __ y suerte en sus proyectos de escuela, trabajo y/o vida__!_

**Muerte inesperada**

Al día siguiente, desperté aturdida por el sueño que tuve y durante todo el rato no pude sacarme de la cabeza ese par de esmeraldas que se hacían pasar por ojos.

Mi hermano salió al amanecer hacia la Push el solo con su guardia, mientras que mis padres y yo partiríamos hasta el atardecer.

Todo el día me la pase guardando mis libros favoritos por que si mi prometido era uno de esos que solo les interesa el trabajo yo no me la pasaría el día con temas de política.

…

Cuando salimos del castillo, recuerdo como el lugar que ha sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo lo veía desaparecer de mi vista con la lejanía.

…

Después de discutir unos minutos con mi madre, me dejo estar despierta un rato más mientras que yo observaba la luna y las estrellas volviendo a recordar esas orbes verdes que no daban tregua a mi mente desde que desperté como por vigésima vez.

De repente, sentí como el carro se detenía bruscamente, y ni con el movimiento, mis padres se despertaron. Yo por mi lado decidí salir para ver que pasaba.

Justo en el momento que puse un pie en el piso, sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con un pedazo sucio de tela y luego me amarraba las manos con una soga en mi espalda.

-guarda silencio y se niña buena…. Si quieres vivir claro esta- dijo mi secuestrador en mi oído mientras yo temblaba con mi llanto silencioso.

Recuerdo que en algún momento divise entre la oscuridad de la noche, a los cuerpos inertes del conductor y del guardia del carruaje; recuerdo como, tras una silenciosa señal que alguien dio, un grupo de soldados lanzaban miles de flechas en llamas hacia el carruaje en donde, hasta ese momento, mis padres dormían flácidamente; pero lo peor fue oír su llanto de dolor al darse cuenta de que el carruaje se quemaba y como trataban de derivar la puerta para poder salir.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era el silencio abrumador que lleno el ambiente una vez mis padres habían muerto.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro…

…

...

…

Estaba muerta, eso era seguro.

Entonces… ¿Por qué hay una luminosidad que invita a mis ojos a ser abiertos?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz del día. De lo primero que fui consiente fue que estaba en una habitación desconocida, lo segundo fue que era muy pequeña y los muebles denotaban pobreza; lo tercero fue que el clima era cálido, así que pro lógica no estaba en Forks ya que ahí siempre hace frio; y lo ultimo fue que no estaba sola.

Un hombre de no más de treinta años me estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la habitación sentado en un sillón diminuto con estampado de flores.

Eh de admitir que el era guapo. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos, que no dejaban de mirar en ciertas zonas donde eso es MUY grosero, eran de un azul grisáceo, sus pómulos eran altos, sus facciones bien definidas y su piel era algo pálida.

-¡hasta que la princesita decide despertar!-dijo con un tono de burla con el sobrenombre que me puso.

-¿Quién eres y como te llamas?-le pregunte a mi verdugo con toda la calma que pude retener mientras me paraba de la incomoda cama, si es que se le puede nombrar como tal al montón de paja donde hacia poco dormía.

-Primero: no te me vuelvas a dirigir de esa manera a mi niña insolente; y segundo: mi nombre es Michael Newton, tu nuevo escolta.

-¿y se puede decir para que necesito una escolta?

-Para su seguridad durante el viaje que se avecina, claro esta.

Le tomo un par de minutos a mi cabeza absorber toda la información que me acababa de otorgar ese tal Michael.

-¿Cuál viaje?

-princesita, déjeme decir que usted hace demasiadas preguntas y que además a mi no es a quien le corresponde responderlas.

-¿entonces a quien?

-A su prometido…-¿Qué tiene que ver el príncipe Jacob en todo esto?-el príncipe Edward.

De esa forma mi nuevo _escolta_ me saco de dudas….

_Les deseo lo mejor mis lectoras!_

_Besooss __ y suerte en sus proyectos de escuela, trabajo y/o vida__!_

_**X fis no te olvides de dar un click en el botoncito de abajo y dejar tu opinión!**_


	4. obsecion

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie Meyer yo solo hice la historia**

**Summary: ****tres**** países en guerra. Dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jóvenes para vencer un enemigo común. ¿Que sucederá si ellos tienen otros planes?**

**Obsesión**

Edward POV

Obsesionado.

Esa insignificante palabra ah podido describirme los últimos meses.

Desde que supe de ella.

Cuando vi su rostro perfecto por primera vez.

Pero sobre todo, desde que supe que ESTABA comprometida con Black.

No me malinterpreten, solo soy un hombre que se enam… Obsesionó con una hermosa princesa de ojos chocolate solo con verla aunque sea por medio de una imagen de ella a tal grado de quererla hacer suya.

Totalmente normal.

Estaba completamente seguro que seria mía y pagaría cualquier precio por ello.

Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que vi su cara.

Fue una tarde común y corriente en el castillo: Esme, a quien consideraba junto a Carlisle mis padres, comía alegremente contando como le fue a ella y a su dama de compañía en una ida al pueblo para comprar un vestido que le encanto mientras que mi prima Alice, la hermana que nunca tuve, decía todo lo magnifico que se le vería en el baile que se aproximaba; Carlisle leía el informa sobre todo lo referente a la guerra mientas comía sin siquiera ver si le gustaba o no ; mientras que yo leía un libro que me había llamado la atención al mismo tiempo que comía la exquisita pasta acompañada de un trozo de pastel de carne que nos preparo la cocinera, cuando de pronto Carlisle se atraganto con un bocado de carne, Esme fue rápidamente a su auxilio mientras Alice y yo le preguntábamos que le había sucedido cuando los ojos de Carlisle viajan hacia el informe que seguía en la mesa. Alice fue mas rápida que yo y rápidamente comenzó a leer el informe que había sorprendido a nuestro padre:

"_según hemos logrado saber, el reino de Forks junto con el reino de la Push han decidido formar una alianza para derribar a Volterra por medio de la unión de dos jóvenes príncipes: la princesa Isabella Marie Swan y su alteza el príncipe Jacob Black. Los únicos enterados de la arreglada unión, hasta el momento cabe decir, son los reyes ya que ni los mismos herederos saben de lo que sus padres traen entre manos"._

Después del texto venia una imagen de blanco y negro sobre el tal Jacob seguida de otra pero esta era de Isabella, igualmente en blanco y negro.

Esa sola foto me enamoro de ella.

Simple y sencillamente perfecta.

Su cabello largo y brillante le llegaba hasta la cintura; sus labios eran rellenos ; sus pómulos con la altura suficiente; sus cejas delicadas y bien marcadas; sus grandes y expresivos ojos eran divinos; y su cuerpo tenia la perfeccion escrita en todos lados.

Desde ese día no me la saco de la mente.

Ella será mía como de lugar.

Con mi plan infalible eso será seguro.

Lo juro por como me llamo Edward Masen Cullen.

….

Carlie pov.

¡Que emoción!

¡Al fin regresaba con mi familia!

No tienen idea de cuanto los extrañe.

Ciertamente el viaje que me regalo papá estuvo genial, pero hubiese sido mejor si Bella, mi hermana me hubiese acompañado.

Emmett ni obligandolo hubiese podido ir pues tenia que estar con Rose ya que CREIAN que ella podía estar embarazada, ¡que lindo! Esperaba que fuera cierto para poder ver a mis hermosos sobrinos, por que sin duda ellos serian unas hermosuras con la madre que tienen, ya podía imaginarme sus hermosas facciones, una bella niña con con un par de ojos chocolate y cabello rubio o un guapo niño con cabello café y ojos azules.

Mi madre no podía ir pues en este tiempo ah tenido muchos compromisos muy importantes.

Y no me podía imaginar un viaje al lado de papá, además que el debía atender los problemas en el palacio.

Ahhhhhhhh….

Pero solo falta un ratitoooo para estar con todos ellos y poder abrazarlos.

….

Ya estaba llegando a la Push cuando de pronto vi algo extraño; toda la ciudad que rodeaba el palacio estaba ardonada con rosas negras y según la tradición, eso significaba que alguien de la realeza hubiera muerto….. ¿sera el rey William?... o alguien de su familia….. no se pero todo esto hacia que tuviera un horrendo presentimiento….. como si hubiese sido alguien cercano….!¿pero que estoy diciendo? Mis padres son dos personas muy fuertes y no podía ser alguno de mis hermanos…. Pero ahun asi el hueco en mi estomago, producido por el mal presentimiento, no podía hacerlo desaparecer…

Pensaba cuando al fin el carruaje se detuvo.

Al bajar lo primero que vi fue a Emmett llorar….. ¡Emmett llorando!... oh no, esto no podía ser bueno.

En eso mi hermano oso levanto la mirada de los ataúdes para dirigirla a donde yo estaba para comenzar a venir hacia mi.

Revise por todos lados con la mirada pero no podía ver a Bella… solo ella podía calmar a Emmett.

Cuando el llego solo lo vi a los ojos.

-Emmett….. se puede saber que pasa

Ya el temor era tan grande que mis pies se estaban desmoronando, y sabia que apenas el dijera lo que yo mas temía caería al suelo.

-¡Nessie! ¡Perdóname! ¡Se que todo es mi culpa!-dijo cuando un sollozo lo venció- ¡si me hubiera venido con ellos deseguro y lo hubiera evitado!- otro sollozo se apodero de el.

-¡¿pero de que rayos hablas Emmett?

-¿nadie te lo ah dicho?-dijo con un poco mas de calma

-¿decirme que?

-¡oh Nessie!- de repente sus enormes brazos me rodearon pero con menos fuerza que sus antiguos abrazos de oso, como si temiera que fuera a romperme- Nessie ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, Charlie y Renee han muerto.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡ellos se cuidaban a la perfeccion!-dije cuando las lagrimas traicioneras salieron a borbotones de mis ojos- ¡acaso ay una pandemia! ¡dime como pudo haber pasado Emmett!

- les tendieron una trampa por la noche, Nessie ¡nadie sobrevivió! Ni si quiera el guardia. Todo lo que encontramos fueron cuerpos inertes hermanita-otro mar de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de mi hermano.

-¡noooo! ¡no puede ser!- ahora ni siquiera podía ver por todas las lagrimas que soltaba al ver que no los volveria a estar con ellos-¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde esta Bella? La necesito- y era cierto, la necesitaba mas que nunca, ella sabrá consolarme, siempre sabe como hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

- hermanita ¡a ella ni la encontramos!, todos temen que ella haya sido la primera en morir.

¡noooooo!, por favor ¡ella no!, ni siquiera lo pude decir ya que apenas termine el pensamiento, caí desmayada.

…

Bella pov

¡Que calor!

Ese ha sido mi pensamiento mas recordado desde que empezamos el camino hacia el castillo de mi enemigo y mi ahora "prometido" Edward Masen cullen.

¡Arg! Ni lo conozco y ya lo odio, pero supongo que cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, digo ¿Quién no se enojaría con la persona que mando a matar a dos de las personas que mas querías y aparte te pide generosamente- nótese el sarcasmo- casarse contigo? Supongo que nadie.

Pero bueno, haciendo de lado mi odio hacia Edward Masen, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso, no iba en ningún carruaje pero tampoco iba a pie, de hecho iba en un bellísimo caballo de sangre fina (N.A. no se si así se llamen en verdad los caballos pero tened piedad de mi ¿no? ;) su piel era color chocolate oscuro pero con una mancha oscura en forma de diamante entre los ojos del animal, además su pelo era negro como la noche pero brillante como el mismo sol. En fin, un hermoso animal.

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los caballos seguían con la misma fuerza que al principio, de hecho no parecía que llevaran horas caminando a marcha firme, es mas, parecía que llevaban minutos caminando en un parque, cuando el sol era de un calor abrazador.

Mientras una parte de mi cerebro se quejaba del clima, otra se preocupaba por mi familia, ¿ya abran descubierto la muerte de mis padres?, ¿Cómo habrá sido el funeral?, ¿se dieron cuenta que ahí no están mis restos y que por lo tanto no estoy muerta?¿me creerán muerta?

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando los caballos se detuvieron

-¿_¡que hicieron que!-_se oyó una voz gritar llena de enojo y fastidio, con la cual helaría la sangre a cualquier persona- _¿¡y quien endemoniados permitió eso!-_volvió a resonar la voz la cual se me comenzaba a hacer vagamente familiar y toda una obsesión.

-llegamos princesita- dijo el guardia, a quien ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía desde el día siguiente a mi secuestro, sinceramente no me agradaba pero no me podía quejar de su presencia.

Voltee hacia el palacio cuando note que era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, lleno de vida y bombardeando alegría por doquier ¿_enserio ahí vive Edward Masen?_ Pensépuesto que aún no salía de mi asombro cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron y me hacían caminar hacia dentro.

**Ya se que es imperdonable lo mucho que me tarde pero tengo mis motivos….. Ridículos pero motivos:**

**a) apenas acabaron los exámenes del bimestre y con ello los projectos.**

**b) ¡mi mente era un lago seco con un cartel de "hoy en día son comunes los ahogos, ten cuidado"! en serio no podría estar con menos ideas.**

**c) esta la hice solo por escribir xD. Seguro piensan "ya deja de chingar y deje de gastar letras innecesarias que ellas no tienen la culpa"**

**jeje**

**bessossss**

**los quiere muuuuxxxxoooo**

**annie**


	5. mas bella que en una foto

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie Meyer yo solo hice la historia**

**Summary: ****tres**** países en guerra. Dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jóvenes para vencer un enemigo común. ¿Que sucederá si ellos tienen otros planes?**

**En carne y hueso y de frente te ves más bella**

Edward pov

Me despertó la luz del día que se asomaba por las ventanas, _demonios! Porque no las cerré antes de dormirme?... _ahhh era por que no me di cuenta el momento en que mi cuerpo me exigió descanso.

Al fin vería a mi hermosa prometida.

Bueno…no lo es….todavía… además…no había un motivo por el cual me rechace no?

Ya todo esta arreglado, solo falta la novia ya que logre que la boda se llevara a cabo para dentro de una semana a más tardar… solo para poder admirarla. Con respecto a la bendición de Carlisle y Esme…. Bueno, también para eso servirá la semana. Hace tres días le había dicho a Carlisle lo que planeaba hacer, le dije que esto nos podría ayudar a conseguir la paz sin derramar mas sangre de la que ya se ah derramado, lo cual lo convenció con la condición de que ella tenia que ser de su agrado a lo cual no impuse resistencia

…

Revisaba un par de informes para pasar el tiempo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante

Entro uno de los guardias que envié por Isabella Swan el cual me saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-ella ya esta aquí?

-no mi alteza, yo me eh adelantada para informarle algo que ah pasado…

…..

-¡Como pudieron ser tan estúpidos!, ¡¿no pueden hacer nada bien? – miraba al guardia con fuego en los ojos por darme el informe de lo que habíamos planeado no ocurriera.

-pero señor, no es nuestra culpa que eso sucediera….

-¡cállate! ¡Cállate!, no me vengas con el cuento de "nos tomaron por sorpresa"-dije haciendo comas en el aire- fácilmente nos podrían acusar a nosotros!

_Toc, toc_

-adelante

Entro el escolta de la princesa Isabella

-mi alteza, la princesa Isabella ah llegado sana y salva, tal como nos lo ordeno- dijo con una reverencia

- excepto sus padres- murmure para mi, sin que newton ni el otro guardia llegaran a oírme-denle el mejor cuarto de huéspedes que encuentren y ropa para que se cambie y bañe ¡pero por nada del mundo dejen que salga del castillo! ¡¿entendido?

-si mi alteza- dijeron al unisonido

-bien ahorra ¡largo!

Y sin mas salieron a toda prisa.

Mejor asi, tenia cosas que hablar con Carlisle…..

….

-¡¿Cómo puede ser? Quedamos que esto no debía pasar?

-y no lo debía por que mis hombres no lo hicieron- Carlisle que paseaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de el cuarto del trono se detuvo al oír mis palabras-fue por eso que quiero hablar contigo, es mas que obvio que esta atrocidad la han hecho los hombres de Jacob para después echarnos la culpa a nosotros, después de todo esta es la guerra no?, pero ellos solo buscan destruirnos cuando nosotros buscamos una unión que nos dará la paz y es eso lo que no quieren por que al unirnos con Forks ellos no nos podrán destruir por que además que nuestras fuerzas son superiores, Forks y la Push siempre han sido países que se llevan como hermanas

-eso ya lo se, la cosa es convencer a la princesa Isabella

-pues eso no será difícil. Cuando el guardia llego traia consigo una flecha quemada con el signo deteriorado por las llamas de la Push

-excelente Edward! Ahora solo queda seguir con el plan en marcha

_Toc toc_

-adelante

Newton hizo acto de presencia con una reverencia

-su alteza esta lista y esperando.

-gracias por avisar newton, ya te puedes retirar

Llego la hora

Emprendimos nuestra marcha hacia el gran salón donde nos encontraríamos Isabella, Carlisle y yo a hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Pero al llegar casi me quedo en como al ver la belleza parada frente a mi.

No podía ser humana, no creo que fuese humana, ella era mas, mucho mas que una simple mortal.

Su larga, brillante y –seguro- sedosa cabellera era de un castaño increíble. Sus perfectos labios de un carmesí inigualable que no parecía para nada maquillaje. Su piel parecía la cosa mas suave del planeta de un color casi tan pálido como el mío. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos eran del café del chocolate puro. Y su cuerpo ya de por si en la foto se veía hermoso en persona era sino perfecto.

Además de su belleza natural ella llevaba un vestido largo sin vuelo y con largas mangas que en la parte asta el codo esta pegada como una segunda piel pero del codo para adelante iba creciendo, la tela de las mangas era un poco transparente de color azul marino y la del resto del vestido era de seda de un brillante azul entre marino y azul cielo.

-princesa Isabella Swan tengo el honor y el placer de presentarme ante usted. Yo soy el rey Carlisle y este joven a mi derecha es el príncipe Edward

-un gusto alteza.

-un honor conocerlos, lástima que el placer no es mutuo- la voz de la princesa era todo un deleite.

- su alteza, de seguro que en estos momentos querrá usted explicaciones no?

- esta completamente en lo cierto rey Carlisle

-espléndido!, no hace el honor de acompañarnos a otro salón

-de acuerdo

Todos nos fuimos al salón donde había un gran mapa de guerra en una mesa de varios metros de largo como de ancho.

-princesa, déjeme decirle que la guerra es un completo horror, tanta sangre derramada y vidas perdidas no llevan a nada bueno-

-coincido con usted alteza

-por favor solo dígame Carlisle

-lo tendré en cuenta

-bien. Edward podrías seguir explicándole nuestros planes a la princesa?

-claro- proseguí- como usted sabrá y de seguro el guardia newton le habrá dicho, yo deseo unirme con usted por medio del matrimonio lo cual beneficiara mucho nuestros reinos de tal forma que la guerra culminara de una vez por todas y así ambos reinos se unirán para formar uno solo que sea fuerte y nunca le falte nada a vuestra gente-con una gran sonrisa continúe - además seria beneficioso el no derramar ni una gota de sangre y no perder ni una vida mas-remarque lo que al principio dijo Carlisle.

-y bien alteza?- se adelanto a preguntar Carlisle

-me parece una oferta muy buena que por desgracia eh de aceptar-tras un largo silencio, la princesa murmuro lo suficiente alto como para que los dos la escucháramos aunque con la vista alta pero triste-sin embargo hay un pequeño problema que de segura ya conocerán.

-cual princesa?

- se refiere al hecho de que sus padres ya la han comprometido con otro?- pregunte yo

-así es, ya que pueden haber inconvenientes con la Push

- no se preocupe que ahora mismo están escribiendo una carta dirigida al rey William donde se aclara de que usted pide que se rompa el compromiso, solo falta un detalle, la cual es su firma princesa

-entonces no demoren mas y tráiganla a mi

Me sorprendió mucho el que aceptase así de fácil. Sinceramente esperaba tener la necesidad de convencerla y que me haría muchos _pero's _

Una vez firmada la carta y el papel donde se cella nuestro compromiso me hablaron para una junta con mi padre.

Ahora la cosa era acercarme a ella.

**Hola! **

**Como me ven al fin subiendo capi**

**Quisiera aclarar que de ahora en adelante el país de Volterra se llamara olimpic, la idea se la debo a mi amiga joceee asi que no se confundan si ya no menciono a Volterra ok**

**De nuevo mil disculpa por la tardanza, es solo que como soi nueva se me complica muuuuxxxxoooooo mi horario, que si la tarea de historia, que si la investigación de español, que si el proyecto de ingles, y al final del día duermo dos horas para no escribir ni pio**

**Arg!**

**Así que espero reviews, tomatazos, aplausos, en fin para los gustos hicieron los colores no?**

**Los quiere-aunque no parezca-MMMMMMMM-UUUUUUUUUUUU-XXXXXXXXX-OOOOOOOOOO**

**Annie :D **


	6. laberinto

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie Meyer yo solo hice la historia**

**Summary:****tres****países en guerra. Dos intentaran unirse por medio del matrimonio de dos jóvenes para vencer un enemigo común. ¿Que sucederá si ellos tienen otros planes?**

Bella POV.

¡NO!

NO PODIA SER ESTE HOMBRE EL MISMO DE MIS SUEÑOS!

Eh oído por ahí que las coincidencias no existen y que todo en esta vida pasa por un motivo, ¿pero como puede ser que hace tan poco haya soñado con este hombre sin siquiera conocerlo? Además esta el hecho de lo de mis padres. Solo espero que mi hermano no haya pasado por la misma tragedia.

En cuanto al motivo de esta reunión con este par de hombres increíblemente guapos, estaba claro que no aceptarían un NO por respuesta. Claro que no quería casarme con un desconocido. Pero no había mucha diferencia con los planes que habían tenido mis padres, a excepción que el novio seria otro.

¿Por que acabo de aceptar?

Bueno, en parte por que su propuesta para acabar con la guerra son menos sangrientas que las que daba el príncipe Jacob. Pero sobretodo por que me asalto un increíblemente poderoso impulso del cual solo fui consiente cuando la pluma que me han ofrecido toco el pergamino que tenia frente a mi y con la ayuda de mi mano trazo la que es mi firma.

Una vez firmado, el rey se llevo el pergamino y dijo que tenía asuntos por resolver. Tras su partida, el príncipe Edward se me acerco y me hablo con su singular y sedosa voz.

-princesa, me haría el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines.

-por supuesto-claro que quería hablar, tenia tantas preguntas sin respuesta, y la espera de ellas estaba carcomiéndome.

Una vez en los jardines del palacio fuimos caminando hacia un singular laberinto de plantas, lo cual me atemorizo dada mi increíble facilidad para perderme, así que me pare en seco.

-sucede algo?- pregunto el príncipe.

-solamente mi muy desarrollado sentido de perderme alteza- admití muy sonrojada

No se si era por burla u otra razón, pero el sonrió. No era una sonrisa común y corriente. Era una sonrisa torcida que dio paso a una más grande que dejaba ver unos perfectos dientes blancos. Definitivamente se veía muy guap…. UN MOMENTO ISABELLA! ¡¿Cómo QUE MUY GUAPO? NO PUEDES PENSAR ASI DE ESTE HOMBRE! NO SE SI LO RECUERDES PERO EL ES LA CAUSA DE QUE SEASD GUERFANA! PUES AUNQUE TE CUESTE ACEPTARLO ESE ES EL NOMBRE DE LA SITUACION!

Me di cuenta que la decisión que acababa de tomar minutos atrás solamente era para evitar mas muertes pasando sobre mi propia felicidad.

Fue la voz del príncipe la que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-no se preocupe Isabella que este lugar lo conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano

Una extraña sensación se poso en mi estomago cuando el pronuncio mi nombre. Inmediatamente me hice pensar que era por asco hacia aquel hombre, pero otra parte de mi persona no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

-que suerte tengo entonces

Ya un poco más tranquila nos adentramos en el laberinto. Eh de admitir que era la primera vez que entraba en uno de estos puesto que en Forks no teníamos uno. La experiencia fue estupenda debido a que no nos perdimos y pude disfrutar de las hermosas figuras creadas pro arbustos enormes. Nos encontramos con un considerable número de criaturas de arbustos: un fornido centauro, un fauno con cara amistosa, un amoroso Cupido, un elfo gruñón e incluso un sabio mago. Las figuras se veían tan realistas que de no ser por estar hechas de plantas hubieran pasado por aquellas criaturas místicas sobre las que leía en mis libros.

Finalmente llegamos al centro del laberinto, donde se encontraba una monumental fuente de mármol en el centro de un espacio circular y en la orilla de este se encontraban varios bancos de piedra. Solamente había dos entradas a este espacio: una era por la que estábamos entrando, y la otra estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. El príncipe nos dirigió a la banca más cercana y nos sentamos viendo hacia la fuente, cada uno de un extremo de la banca.

-sabes… mi padre le regalo esta fuente junto con las figuras de arbustos a mi madre cuando se casaron… y el laberinto lo mando a hacer cuando yo naci.

-este lugar es hermoso, y creo que solo el gesto lo hace mas bello- definitivamente no entendía por que me estaba contando esto.

-el se había encargado de que todo resultara perfecto… por que el sabia que ella merecía mucho mas.

Lo admito. Soy una persona con un nivel alto de curiosidad y el hecho de que el hablara en pasado sobre sus padres hacia que no pudiera evitarse sobre el asunto.

-príncipe, ¿seria muy molesto si le preguntara por que habla en pasado sobre ellos?

-definitivamente seria molesto y también lo es el hecho de tratarnos con tanta seriedad ¿Qué tal si me llama por mi nombre y yo a cambio le llamare por el suyo Isabela?

-de acuerdo, solo si me llama Bella

-es un nombre muy hermoso al igual que Isabella. Pero ¿Por qué?

-simplemente que no me gusta mi nombre de pila

-pues déjame decirte que le haces honor a tu diminutivo Bella

Después de eso reino un silencio un tanto abrumador roto solamente por el ruido del agua de la fuente.

Siempre que había mucho silencio mi mente trabaja de una forma más relajada y repasando los últimos sucesos hasta que mis pensamientos me regresaron al día en que se les fue robada la vida a mis padres y no pude evitar derramar un rio de lágrimas. De pronto Edward se volteo y su voz sonó preocupada al llegar a mis oídos.

-Bella? Que sucede?

-son… mis padres….-Entre sollozos alcance a decir

-ohhh- dijo mientras aparecía en su cara sentimientos de furia y preocupación mezclados

-como pudiste hacerles esto!, de una forma u otra se hubiera encontrado una solución, PERO COMO PUDISTE ASECINARLOS!

-Bella, mírame a los ojos- yo no quería pero el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo verlo de frente- por favor tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no fueron mis hombres, que ni yo ni nadie de mi pueblo fue el causante de su muerte, por favor créeme- en sus ojos encontraba la preocupación convertida en mirada y no se que fue, pero algo en mi interior le creyó de inmediato e hizo que todo mi ser dejara de dudar en cuestión de segundos.

-me lo juras?

-con mi alma- dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo en su voz

- ohh Edward- comencé a llorar más desenfrenadamente al darme cuenta de que ellos en verdad querían negociar con nosotros y que de no ser por su escolta tal vez yo hubiera corrido la misma suerte que ellos. El me abrazo y me dejo ensuciar la fina tela de su ropa con mis saladas lágrimas. Le agradecí el consuelo que me estaba otorgando y cuando mis lagrimas disminuyeron me di cuenta que todos los sentimientos negativos que tenia hacia el desaparecieron dándome una esperanza de que probablemente, mi corazón si podría sentir algo mas que cariño hacia este hombre en un futuro.

-por favor, no dejes que el brillo de tus ojos se vuelva a opacar con tristezas que tu corazón no merece.- dijo mientras su verde mirada y la mía hacían conexión.

Lentamente y casi inconscientemente, nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios quedaban a menos de una pulgada de distancia.

-sabes… eres la princesa mas hermosa que eh visto nunca… espero que jamás sea lo bastante idiota como para perderte.

Y sin más acorto la distancia que nos separaban fundiéndonos en el mas dulce y tierno beso que jamás haya tenido aunque también el primero. Esta seria por siempre mi beso, y lo mejor eran las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo al sentir como su dulce aliento se mezclaba con el mío. Era un baile lento del cual ninguno se quería hacer responsable de romper, pero nuestras necesidades de respirar hicieron que tuviéramos que alejarnos uno del otro. Nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que no necesitábamos las palabras en un momento como este.

Ya era el crepúsculo, así que tuvimos que regresar al castillo antes de que oscureciera y fuera difícil salir del laberinto. Cuando nos paramos frente a mi habitación el se despidió de mi con otro beso mas corto pero no por eso menos dulce.

Sabía que ya nada seria como antes, que mi vida había dado un giro repentino, pero no me sentía preocupada por eso como lo hubiera estado antes. Solo sabía que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. Así que con todo y vestido me metí entre las sabanas de la que ahora seria mi cama y apenas cerrar mis parpados me dieron la bienvenida un par de lagunas verdes al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si ya se que quieren matarme por tener tal retraso, pero el punto es que ya hay nuevo capi no?**

**Jeje je 0:) **

**Es que… no se… de repente mi mente se enfrió y cada que intentaba escribir sentía que todo me estaba saliendo mal. Y no podía estar a cara-pantalla con mi computadora por que ella silenciosamente me regañaba por no abrir inmediatamente Word y comenzar a escribir como loca todo lo que les debía a ustedes.**

**Espero que hayan tenido unas felices vacaciones chavas y de vuelta a clases! :/**

**Pd. No conocerá alguna de ustedes una historia Edward-bella en fanfiction que habla sobre que ella se va a Forks con su padre por que su madre la encontró con su esposo (Phil) haciendo _cositas_(lógicamente Bellita no quería) y cuando ella cree que podrá ser feliz lejos de Phil ella le dice que le conto TODO a Charlie. El punto es que llega a Forks y (clásico) chica tímida se sienta con Edward en una clase (ya ni me acuerdo cual) y por ser compañeros de mesa tienen que hacer equipo para un proyecto donde Edward se enamora de ella pero después descubre lo que pasaba con Phil y que su padre la saca de su casa por creerla una cualquiera por ser amiga de Jacob (SIP el va en su misma escuela) y de Edward. Así que Edward la lleva a un cuarto que habían hecho en casa de los Cullen para que ellos, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rose se reúnan de vez en cuando para pasarla en grupo. Me quede donde al día siguiente Alice la abraza al llegar a la escuela y la pregunta que por que su cabello huele como el shampoo de Edward y no sabe que responder.**

**Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Ayúdenme a encontrarlo! De verdad me quede bien enganchada de esta historia y quisiera saber que paso o al menos saber si sigue en línea por que luego me ha pasado que la autora de alguna historia la elimina y la pone después con otro titulo o no la vuelve a poner. Por favor! De verdad que se los agradecería mucho chavas.**

**Pero dejando de hablar de cosas tristes :( …**

**Hasta luego! Y espero me perdonen por mi ausencia**

Annie


End file.
